A Friend For Valentine's Day
by shiki94
Summary: Sasha Banks was never the biggest fan of Valentine's Day, as it just reminds her of past heartbreaks. This year's is looking to be different as, with the help of her ponytailed best friend, Sasha's able to slowly get out of her Valentine's funk. And maybe find a real Valentine in the one that's helping her. Sasha BanksxBayley FEMSLASH Rated T for light swearing. AU Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Happy near-Valentine's Day/Single's Awareness Day, fellow readers and/or writers of the fanfic verse! With the big day of celebrating wuv for your significant other (for some)/enjoying being single (for some) almost upon us, I decided to write something that's pretty fluffy and sweet and it could just be something nice for you all to give a read to.**

 **Now, for some time now, I've been wanting to give writing Sasha Banks in a lead role in one of my fics a go. I've been writing her as a character in one of my other stories, Bayley's Universe, and I actually have other ideas for possible stories to include her (only problem with this is that I'm up to my nose in fics that I A) haven't finished yet and B) haven't started yet). So, for now, I figure a two-shot starring Sasha will suffice. I'm also letting Bayley star in this, as this is going to be Sasha and Bayley femslash (admittedly, my first time writing these two together in a femslash fashion), so...I hope you guys are ready for some cuteness. =3**

 **Disclaimer: I own none of the wrestlers used in and mentioned in this story. They are the property of themselves and the WWE. I only own the ideas that went into this two-shot. Now that this author's note is done, hope you guys enjoy. =)**

A scowl covering her face, Sasha Banks couldn't help but send her burning look to the calendar in front of her. Even though today was only February 9th, it was the day that was coming next Tuesday that the pink-haired woman wasn't looking forward to. Next Tuesday...was Valentine's Day, a day that didn't bring about some of her best memories largely because it always just seemed like a reminder of relationships she had in the past that didn't ever really work out as well as they could've. It's not even like it was _her_ fault that pretty much every relationship she was in fell through; it was all mainly the fault of the asshole she'd date. Now, every time Valentine's Day came around, all she wanted to do was just stay in her apartment and watch anime to "celebrate" the day, some of these being series that were fairly graphic and violent.

While most of her other friends had taken note of the pink-haired woman's yearly Valentine's ritual, there was one that felt determined to pull her out of her Valentine's funk. And that person was Sasha's best friend and roommate, Bayley Martinez. It would always make Bayley feel bad seeing Sasha so down every Valentine's Day, since it was supposed to be a day filled with love and happiness-and candy, which was the ponytailed brunette's personal favorite part-not a day filled with watching anime characters do all manner of violent things to each other. So, this year, Bayley was going to take it upon herself to help Sasha have a _happy_ Valentine's Day for once. ...Because, so help her, if she had _one more nightmare_ about running for her life from monsters in some hellish nightmare world...

 _'OK. I have the Ghibli movies and the Sailor Moon movies. I've got the popcorn and other snacks and the drinks. I've got the tissues, because these movies are gonna make me cry like a baby. ...Alright, this looks like everything for us to have a fun girls night! Now, I just need to get Sasha on board,'_ Bayley thought with a nod. Leaving out of her room with the bags filled with what she and Sasha were going to fill part of their Valentine's Day with, the ponytailed brunette made her way to the living room to see Sasha already having taken a seat on the couch in front of their flat-screen TV, PS4 controller in hand, as she started the console up. It never failed to amaze Bayley how cute Sasha looked when she got ready to watch anime. It was a hobby the two shared, and one that helped them being roommates together go pretty smoothly as they'd oftentimes watch series that _they both liked_ together.

Letting a soft laugh escape her as she got to the couch, Bayley shook her head and said "Wow, Sasha. I think this is a first for you, as far as getting your Valentine's animethons started."

"Hey. Sooner I can get lost in the world of anime, the sooner I can start to waste this day away," Sasha laughed a bit herself as she pushed her glasses up on her nose. Just now hearing the rustling that seemed to accompany her friend, Sasha looked over to see Bayley holding four bags that looked to be full of stuff she couldn't quite make out. "Um, Bayley? What's with the bags?"

"I was hoping you'd ask me that," Bayley grinned widely. Holding the bags up, Bayley said "What I have in these bags is my personally prepared "Valentine's Day with Friends" kit! Complete with anime movies on DVD, junk food and drinks, and tissues...for those of us that get a bit mushy when it comes to some of these."

Hearing all of what Bayley said, Sasha couldn't help but laugh at just how eager the brunette seemed to be about sharing all of this with her. Sure, she knew that Bayley had done more than her fair share of sitting-and probably suffering-through her yearly mope fests that included violent animes, but...she never would've guessed that Bayley would've gone so far as to put something together for them to do together. It was definitely one of the nicer gestures that had been sent her way for Valentine's Day, so...it was something that she could honestly say was pretty sweet. And that was saying a lot coming from Bayley, who always seemed to be full of sweetness and kindness towards her friends. "Aww, Bayley. That's so sweet of you. I'm guessing my yearly Valentine's routine made you want to do this."

"Mmhmm!" Bayley nodded, her ponytail bobbing up and down. "Sasha, look. As your friend, I hate to seeing you when you're upset because it makes me feel upset too...even if I don't show it. So, I was hoping that maybe this year, I could help you forget about just why it is that you don't like today."

"Bayley, that...that's so nice of you to say," Sasha said, feeling pretty touched by what Bayley was saying, as the brunette took a seat on the couch beside her. "Truth be told, I didn't think anyone really cared to try to help me out of my mope fests. Usually, everyone just leaves me be."

"Well, to be fair, when Charlotte and Roman tried one year, you threw a book at poor Ro. Then, when Becky and Finn tried another year, you had an argument with Becky that was so bad, you two stopped talking to each other for two months. So... I _think_ I can see why it is that everyone's just let you be a one person parade of misery," Bayley pointed out. "...Well, everyone but me, that is."

"And I guess that's something that makes you my best friend, Bayley," Sasha smiled. And, she wasn't lying when she said that. After all, when she had her rough break-ups, Bayley was the first one to be there for her. With tissues, ice cream and brownies, and all of the comedy movies they could watch, Sasha always seemed to feel better after doing all of this with Bayley...and it was something that she'd always be thankful for when it came to having Bayley as a friend.

"It's no big deal, Sasha. That's what besties are for, right?" Bayley asked, a smile of her own on her face.

"Yeah. I guess it is," Sasha said. Letting Bayley take over setting up what they were going to watch, the pink-haired woman was pleased and excited to see that what they were about to watch was the first of the Sailor Moon movies, Sailor Moon R: Promise of the Rose.

As she got the movie started up, Bayley asked "Hey, Sasha?"

"Yeah? What's up, Bayley?" Sasha responded.

"I was wondering if, that is if you'd be up for it, if you'd maybe...want to go out to dinner with me tonight?" Bayley asked, a touch of shyness in her voice. "I know there'll be a lot of couples out together tonight, but...I don't see any problem with two friends eating dinner out together on what's supposedly a "romantic" night."

"Um, sure, Bayley. I'd love to go out with you tonight," Sasha said, strangely feeling a slight warmth start to color her cheeks.

"Really? Awesome! I...guess it's a date then," Bayley smiled, feeling a warmth start to climb up her cheeks as well as feeling her heart flutter a bit. "Plus, look at it this way. Maybe, we'll be able to take advantage of Valentine's Day meal deals somewhere."

"Now, _that_ sounds like a plan to me," Sasha laughed a bit at what Bayley said. Seeing that the movie's opening sequence had begun, Sasha settled into the couch beside Bayley as the two began the first leg of their Valentine's Friends Day anime movie marathon, the idea of _going to a restaurant with Bayley_ , _on a date_ -as Bayley called it- _for Valentine's Day_ swirling around in her thoughts. While she had no idea of just what to expect, Sasha honestly didn't seem to care that much about it. Because she just knew that, as long as she was with Bayley, she knew she was going to have a great Valentine's night out with her best friend.

 **...Well, for some people, watching violent stuff _is_ how they spend their Valentine's Days...this usually tends to come in the form of horror movies, but I digress here. *coughs* Anywho! So far, it looks like Sasha and Bayley's "Valentine's Day With Friends" is going pretty well. I mean, junk food and Sailor Moon movies on DVD...that's pretty much a win in my book. ^^ And, with their dinner "date" later that night coming up and possibly watching the Ghibli movies after that once they're back home, just how will it go? That shall be revealed in Part 2. So, until then (which won't be too long), don't forget to R &R please. =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Happy Valentine's Day/Singles Awareness Day, fellow readers and writers of FanFiction! As promised, here's Part 2 of my Sasha and Bayley two-shot. My apologies in advance for it being a bit of a monster read, but I was on a roll with what I had, so I hope you all enjoy my monster read. Enjoy, my loves! =)**

 **Disclaimer: I own none of the wrestlers used in and mentioned in this story. They are the property of themselves and the WWE. I only own the ideas that went into this two-shot. Now that this author's note is done, hope you guys enjoy. =)**

 **(Disclaimer #2: The author is not responsible for any blood sugar spikes, "Squee!"s, or "D'aawww!"s you may have while reading this. I only write what I feel/know will work in each chapter.)**

As it would turn out, watching the Sailor Moon movies and the extra shorts that came on each DVD was a great way for Sasha and Bayley to kill time together before their "date" later that evening. After taking the DVD for the third Sailor Moon movie, "Sailor Moon SuperS: The Movie: Black Dream Hole", out of the PS4 and putting it back in its case, Bayley saw that they had still had over an hour to kill before they would go out to eat. With Bayley asking Sasha what she wanted to do next until they went to dinner, the pink-haired woman decided on moving to the Ghibli movies next, starting with her choice in "Howl's Moving Castle", a movie that was a favorite of hers. Settling back in her spot beside Bayley, Sasha started the movie and watched as the events of the movie unfolded.

All while the two watched the movie, laughs were had, a scattered "Ooh" would get thrown out here and there from Bayley-as this was her first time watching the movie-and, in a move that surprised Sasha, she soon found herself hugging and rubbing a softly sobbing Bayley's back as they had gotten to a fairly emotional part near the end of the movie and continuing into the movie's end itself.

Wiping her tears away with a tissue as Sasha took the DVD out of the PS4 and put it back in its case, Bayley sniffled a bit before saying "Sorry about that, Sasha. It's just that this was my first time watching that Ghibli movie, and I wasn't expecting to have an ending like that."

Letting out a soft laugh, Sasha said "It's okay, Bayley. It's no big deal that you cried. In case you forgot, I was there with you when we first watched "Spirited Away" together."

"Yeah, that... That ending really got me. ...Or rather, the whole movie got to me, now that I really think about it," Bayley let out a bit of a laugh as she felt her cheeks start to heat in slight embarrassment.

"You and me both," Sasha laughed a bit. "Don't forget that I was tearing up a bit when the movie was almost over."

"Yeah, but you weren't crying like a baby like I was," Bayley brought up as a point.

"True, true," Sasha grinned over at the ponytailed brunette.

Laughing again, Bayley lightly shoved Sasha as both women shared a laugh. Taking notice of Sasha now, Bayley couldn't help the slight swell of pride that seemed to rise within her. Normally, Bayley would be so accustomed to seeing Sasha look so down and upset on Valetine's Day due to her bad Valentine's Day memories, so seeing the pink-haired woman the way she was now really surprised her: A wide smile seemed to have settled itself on Sasha's face as the pink-haired woman was showing the same level of happiness that she tended to show every other day, and it seemed like she was actually having fun with their Valentine's Friends Day anime movie marathon. And, being totally honest with herself, Bayley was having fun with it too.

Checking the time on her phone, Bayley saw that it was getting to be close to 7 o'clock. Looking over to Sasha, Bayley said "We should probably get ready to head out soon, so that we can find somewhere to eat."

"OK. Sounds good to me," Sasha nodded as Bayley walked away to her room. Once the brunette was gone, Sasha let out a breath she didn't even realize she had been holding in. She honestly didn't know why she was beginning to feel a bit flustered after Bayley had left the living room. It was no big deal, as to what was about to happen next. They were just two friends going out to eat dinner...on Valentine's Day. Nothing to really worry about there, ... _right_? Doing her best to shake away her sudden odd nervousness, Sasha got up from the couch and headed to her room so that she could change out of her pajamas and into something nice for her girls night out.

In Bayley's room, as the brunette pulled on her sky blue button-up top and buttoned it up over her dark blue skinny jeans, she honestly couldn't believe that she was about to be alone out in public with Sasha on this Valentine's Day night. Normally, something like this wouldn't have gotten to her so much, but...there was just something about the fact that, wherever they went to eat, they were going to be surrounded by other _couples_ out for a date of their own tonight. She just wanted tonight to go well so that Sasha could look back on this Valentine's Day and remember it as one of the best she's ever had. Taking a look at herself in her bedroom mirror, Bayley nodded her approval over what she was wearing before grabbing her phone and wallet and leaving out of her room.

Just as she stepped out of her room, Bayley was surprised to see Sasha come out of her room at the same time, fully dressed in what the brunette thought was a pretty cute outfit: Sasha had taken her hair out of the ponytail she had it in earlier and let her long pink hair flow down past her shoulders, and she was dressed in a long-sleeved pink and white striped shirt, dark blue skinny jeans, and a pair of brown boots that came up midway of her calves. Feeling a bit speechless over seeing Sasha dressed like this, Bayley finally managed to find her words enough to say "Wow, Sasha. You look pretty cute."

"Thanks, Bayley. I could say the same about you," Sasha smiled and blushed a bit before raising a hand and taking a lock of Bayley's hair in her fingers. "It's cute that you're letting your hair down tonight."

"Hey, we're going to eat out somewhere nice. I figured I probably shouldn't look _too much_ like a big kid, so I decided to let my hair out for tonight," Bayley smiled as she blushed a bit herself. "But, my headband had to stay. My outfit wouldn't be complete without it."

"No, it would not," Sasha shook her head as she laughed at Bayley's reasoning. Talking with Bayley a bit more before the friends left after grabbing their coats, making sure everything was turned off, and that she had the key to their apartment, Sasha and Bayley embarked on their night out to a Valentine's Friends Day dinner. A dinner that neither of the two would probably ever forget.

 _Later in the Night_

Having decided on eating at one of the Italian restaurants that was in town, Bayley and Sasha surprisingly didn't have to wait long to get a table once they got there. After getting seated at a two-person table, the pair first went about ordering their drinks with both women deciding on drinking iced tea as they waited for their meals, Sasha having ordered the lasagna and Bayley having ordered the shrimp alfredo. While they waited for their food, the two carried on a fairly nice conversation around their eating of some of the complimentary bread delivered to the table. Once their meals finally came to their table, conversation came to a stop as the two women dug into and enjoyed their first plates of real food that day after all of the junk food eating they had done earlier during their movie marathon. Once they had their fill, Sasha had called over to their waiter for their check and two takeout boxes so that they could take home what they didn't finish with them. After boxing up their food and leaving a tip for their waiter behind, the pair went up and paid for their meal and left the restaurant as they heard the host say "We hope to see you again!" behind them.

Walking down the sidewalk back to their apartment, talking between the pair had resumed again the air between the two seemed more relaxed as their "date" went on. They were almost about to walk past one of Bayley's favorite bakeries when a male voice behind them stopped Sasha in her tracks.

 _"Sasha? Is that you?"_

Stopping where she stood, Sasha recognized the voice as a jolt of annoyance shot through her. She didn't want to turn around. She _did not_ want to turn and face this person. ...And yet, she found herself turning around, a fake smile plastered on her face. "Seth. Hey."

"I thought that was you. I'd recognize that mess of pink hair anywhere," the man, Seth, said. "Although, if I can say anything, I'm surprised to see you out and about tonight. I always thought Valentine's Day was a day you just moped over me dumping you."

"Oh, please. I am _over_ you, Seth. I'm not hung up on you or any of my other asshole exes anymore, so you can just push that cute little idea out of your head," Sasha countered, already not liking where this exchange between her and her last ex-boyfriend would go. "At any rate, what are _you_ even doing out tonight? I thought you'd probably be back at your place wrapped around the chick you left me for."

" _Actually_ , Nikki and I decided to come out tonight since she wanted to go see "Fifty Shades Darker"," Seth smirked, making mention of his girlfriend as of now. "Not exactly my first choice in movie-watching, but...at least it was something nice I could do with my girl."

"I'll bet it was," Sasha nodded as a look of "Oh, really?" crossed her face. Listening on as Seth rambled on about how great Nikki was, Sasha couldn't help but feel bored. She remembered back to when she was dating Seth that one thing that always made her roll her eyes when she was with him was the fact that he always managed to find a way to go off on tangents talking about stuff that the two-toned man would think was "more important" or "more interesting" than something Sasha would want to bring up and talk about. It eventually got to a point that Sasha just wanted out of their relationship. So, when Seth told her one day that he wanted to break up with her, Sasha more than welcomed it when it was happening; it wasn't until the reality of her being dumped that Sasha let it get to her, thus launching her into another of her moping spells.

"It was, actually. Now, whenever she comes back, we'll heading back to my place so that we can really _celebrate_ Valentine's Day," Seth said, making sure to emphasize "celebrate" so that his ex had a good idea of what he was getting at.

"OK, Seth. Well, it was nice seeing you, and...I'll see you around, I guess," Sasha said, before spinning on her heel and walking away to catch up with Bayley, who was eagerly looking at pictures posted in the window of some of the sweets the bakery was specially making and selling for Valentine's Day. She had only managed to get a few steps away from Seth before she saw a rather buxom brunette walk past her with a bag in her hand and go join Seth.

 _"_ Sorry I kept you waiting, Seth. Some idiot was taking forever buying just one batch of cookies to take home with him. I didn't keep you waiting _too_ long, did I?" the brunette asked before leaning in and planting a kiss on Seth's cheek.

"No, no. Not at all, Nikki. As a matter of fact, I just got done talking to my _ex_ , Sasha, over there," Seth explained, pointing in the pink-haired woman's direction.

Seeing the brunette, Nikki, looking in her direction, Sasha began to feel put on the spot. She was trying to _avoid_ seeing just who Seth was dating now. And now that the woman was less than a few feet away from her, ...what should she do? She was almost set to go with her original plan of walking back to Bayley when something Nikki said something that again stopped her in her tracks.

"Oh, so _she's_ the Sasha Banks that got sour because you dumped her? I think I can see why now," Nikki said, a bit of a mocking tone in her voice. "Although, from what you've told me about her, I'm surprised that she's even out tonight."

 _'That bitch!'_ Sasha thought. She hadn't even had a full conversation with this big-titted brunette and _already, she_ was trying to throw shade at her?! Not if she had anything to say about it!

Turning away from the pictures of the different baked goods she wanted to buy before she and Sasha headed back to their apartment, Bayley walked over to Sasha, only to see that her pink-haired friend seemed a bit angry about something. "Sasha? Sash? Is everything okay?"

Looking over to see the brunette join Sasha, Seth smirked as he pieced things together. " _Oh!_ I get it now. You're just out with one of your gal pals tonight. That explains why you're out and about. You couldn't get an actual date, so you had to settle with hanging out with a friend."

Bayley wasn't liking the sound of what she was hearing from this blonde and brunette guy. What right did he have to make fun of what she and Sasha were doing tonight? There was _nothing_ wrong at all with two friends being out together on Valentine's Day night...especially since today was their Valentine's Friends Day! She honestly wanted to say something to this guy, but...she felt that maybe Sasha needed some helping. And, ...well, ...since tonight _was_ in fact a night of romance...

"Sasha, babe, what's the matter? Has this guy hurt you?" Bayley asked, turning Sasha's head to look at her.

 _'Wait._ Babe _?! What's Bayley getting at here?'_ Sasha thought. It wasn't until she saw a look in Bayley's eyes that said "Just go with it" that she had an idea of what the not-now-ponytailed brunette was getting at. Turning her whole body to Bayley, Sasha said "It's nothing, Bayley. Really. I just ran into an old ex of mine and his new girlfriend. That's all."

"Really? That's cool. Aren't you going to introduce me to them?" Bayley asked, a small grin on her face.

"Yeah! I...I probably should," Sasha laughed a bit. Turning to look at the other couple, Sasha threw an arm around Bayley's shoulders as she said "Seth, Nikki. This is Bayley Martinez, my...girlfriend", the warmth she had been feeling all day around Bayley coming back stronger than it had before.

"'Girlfriend'?" Seth cocked an eyebrow. "Wow, Sasha. I didn't even know you swung that way."

"Yeah, well, it seems like not knowing a lot about me is one of your talents, Seth," Sasha shrugged.

"Well, if anything, I think you two are a _cute couple_ ," Nikki said, mocking the two.

"Why, thank you, Nikki!" Bayley chirped. Turning to look at Sasha, Bayley smiled and said "Although, you're probably only thinking that because of Sasha. She's such a cute and funny lady, I can't imagine why _anyone_ would want to break up with her", her cheeks burning quite furiously at the sudden wash of confidence that seemed to come over her. _Where was this even coming from?!_...OK. So, the brunette could admit that she felt everything that she just said about Sasha. That still didn't explain why she was coming close to spilling her guts about how she _really_ felt about her pink-haired friend.

"Aww, Bayley. That...that's so sweet of you to say," Sasha said, her cheeks feeling quite warm. "I...I honestly didn't know that you thought about me."

"Hey. It's all true, Sash. I'm just pointing out stuff that's pretty obvious to anyone that really knows you," Bayley smiled before doing something surprised both women: Leaning in, Bayley cupped one side of Sasha's face before closing her eyes and planting a kiss on Sasha's lips. Pulling away from her friend, Bayley could see Sasha looking back at her, wide-eyed and obviously surprised by what she just did.

Feeling like her whole body was on fire at this point, Sasha turned to look at a now-surprised Seth and Nikki. Managing to find her voice and clear her throat, Sasha said "Well, ...all of this has been fun, but me and Bayley really should be heading back home now. We still have some stuff left to do for our own Valentine's Day. Until next time." Not even giving Seth time to ask a question of any kind, Sasha took hold of Bayley's hand as the two hurried away, leaving behind one rather flummoxed couple.

During the whole walk back to their apartment, Bayley couldn't help but feel bad about what she just did. _'I kissed her. I can_ not _believe I just_ kissed Sasha! _She's probably so mad at me. I shouldn't have done that._ I shouldn't have done that!'

The pair wasn't that fair from their apartment when Sasha happened to look over and see that Bayley was blushing quite a bit and that an upset look was on her face. Stopping in her tracks, Sasha asked "Bayley? What's wrong?"

"I-I-I-" Bayley couldn't even finish her sentence before she slammed her eyes shut as a few stray tears managed to slip down her cheeks.

"I think I know what you're trying to say. And, ...don't worry, Bayley. What you did back there...it was no big deal," Sasha tried to reassure her friend.

"It _is,_ Sasha!" Bayley pretty much yelled, her eyes open at this point as tears ran down her cheeks. "In case you forgot about what happened back there, _I kissed you!_ Do you not know how awkward that is for me to even realize that _I_ did it?!"

"...Well, if I could be honest, I'd imagine it's _very_ awkward for you to realize that. But, Bayley, listen to me. It's no big deal that you did that," Sasha assured the brunette.

"You...you really mean that?" Bayley asked as she wiped away her tears.

"Of course! I mean, ...well, maybe it's time that I told you something," Sasha said, immediately beginning to feel her heart beat a bit faster.

"Told me something? Sasha, what is it?" Bayley asked, beginning to hope that what her friend was about to tell her wasn't anything bad.

"I...I...," Sasha began before taking a breath in in a bid to help get rid of some of the butterflies that she could feel in her stomach. Feeling assured enough in herself to go on, Sasha continued. "Bayley. I'm not sure if you've ever really noticed this, but...I like you...as more than a friend. Now, before you ask, I've felt this way about you for some time now. And, with everything you've been doing for our own little Valentine's Day celebration today, that just helped further cement my feelings for you. And now, chances are after I say this after everything else I've already said, I'm probably going to lose you as a friend, but...I don't care. Bayley Martinez, I love you. And, if you'd have me, I...I'd like to be your girlfriend." Looking at the brunette, Sasha could just see a look of shock on Bayley's face. Shaking her head, Sasha immediately began to feel stupid for what she did. _'Oh, great. I've gone and screwed things up between us. Guess I'm going to be losing my roommate_ and _my best friend. Some Valentine's Day_ this _turned out to be.'_

She was almost about to walk away when she felt a hand grab hold of her wrist and stop her. Turning around, Sasha found that she had turned around into _another kiss from Bayley_. Unlike the first kiss they shared that was just a way of Bayley helping get her ex and his new girlfriend off her back, Sasha could strangely feel that this was a kiss of genuine love from her friend. So, not wanting to break it, Sasha took a move out of Bayley's playbook and pulled the brunette to her in a hug, not breaking their liplock. The two had stayed like this for a few minutes more before Sasha pulled away and, breathing a bit heavily, asked "Bayley? What...what was that for?"

"Consider it...just see it as me returning your feelings," Bayley smiled, fresh tears starting to roll down her cheeks. Seeing the surprised look on the pink-haired woman's face, Bayley began to explain herself. "Sasha, for as long as we've known each other, I've always seen you as one of my best friends. You've been there for me through good times and through bad times, and I've been there for you through some of the same times. Plus, you can't deny that we've managed to have some really fun times with each other most of the whole time that we've known each other. And...I know that there have been times where we've had arguments about stuff, but...that's what friends do, right? Plus, I think that those arguments helped bring us together and really make our friendship stronger. So, since you've already said, it's my turn to say it. Sasha Banks, I love you. And, yes. Yes, I would love to have you as my girlfriend."

Hearing all of this come from Bayley had Sasha feeling moved in a way she never had before. Never before had any of her past ex-boyfriends said anything so sweet, so heartfelt to her that hearing Bayley say this had her feeling a bit choked up. Tears welling up in her eyes before they spilled down her cheeks, Sasha only smiled before pulling Bayley in for another hug that the brunette returned. Pulling away again, Sasha planted one last kiss on Bayley's lips before taking hold of the smiling brunette's hand as they continued their walk back to their apartment, the now girlfriends talking about finishing up their anime movie marathon before going to bed and beginning to feel as though, on this Valentine's Day, they found just what they were looking for in a valentine and a significant other to love.

 **And so ends A Friend For Valentine's Day. With this being my first crack at SashaxBayley femslash, I feel like I did a pretty good job with it. Granted it got sappy as heck in the end, I think it fits, given that Bayley tends to be one that's not shy about showing her emotions. I just hope I didn't annoy anyone when it came to the sappy parts (u_u"). *coughs* OK! Author's Notes out of the way, I hope all of you that gave this a read enjoyed it. And I wish you all a safe and Happy Valentine's Day/Singles Awareness Day.** **Don't forget to R &R please, and I'll see you in my next updates and/or ?-shot. *waves* Laters, and good reading! =)**

 **(Also, my apologies in advance to anyone that doesn't like me writing Seth (Rollins) and Nikki (Bella) as jerks in this. The idea to include Seth just randomly came to me, so I just decided to go with it. ...In my opinion, I think it fits having Seth included here...but, that's just me (^^,).)**


End file.
